Ch'p (New Earth)
| Weight = 22 lbs | Weight2 = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = H'lvenites resemble squirrels, complete with fur and a tail. | AlienRace = H'lvenites | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = Green Lantern | PlaceOfBirth = H'lven | PlaceOfDeath = Mosaic World, Oa | Creators = Paul Kupperberg; Don Newton | First = Green Lantern Vol 2 #148 | Death = Green Lantern: Mosaic #2 | HistoryText = Origin The Crabster Army of Doctor Ub'x invaded Sector 1014 and killed that sector's Green Lantern. Ub'x turned his army on his homeworld of H'lven and easily overran its peaceful inhabitants. Ch'p, the leader of the H'lvenite resistance, was sentenced to death as an example to his fellow citizens. While in his cell awaiting his execution, Ch'p was visited by one of the Guardians of the Universe who offered him a Green Lantern Ring. Using the ring, Ch'p was able to escape and defeat Ub'x and his army. Shortly afterwards, Ch'p entered training on Oa in the same class of recruits as Hal Jordan. Green Lantern Corps Acting as the Green Lantern for his sector, Ch'p kept his civilian identity a secret from his girlfriend M'nn'e and his best friend, D'll. His adventures as Green Lantern included multiple battles against Doctor Ub'x as well as other local villains like Battle Beaver, the Mole Patrol, Chick Fury and his Eagle Scouts, and the Terrible B'Gul Bears. In space, Ch'p defeated the pirate crew of the Blackheart Pogo, and evacuated the planet Berrith when its sun became unstable. He also served with the Corps on many occasions, including the defeat of the Anti-Green Lantern Corps and the defeat of the criminal Maalador. Doctor Ub'x eventually discovered Ch'p's secret identity and engineered a plot to defeat the Green Lantern once and for all. He kidnapped Ch'p's girlfriend M'nn'e and threatened to feed her to the B'Gul Bears unless Ch'p surrendered his ring. Ch'p did as he was ordered, but left a command in the ring ordering it to restrain Ub'x shortly after he handed it over. The strategy worked, and Ub'x was once again defeated. M'nn'e eventually discovered Ch'p's identity and the two were wed. The advent of the Crisis on Infinite Earths led to the most tragic period in Ch'p's life. He served the Corps faithfully during the Crisis, participating in the invasion of the Antimatter Universe and helping to bring Goldface and Lurlan Dupo to justice. When the multiverse was collapsed into a single time continuity, Ch'p discovered that in the current timeline he was supposedly killed in an accident several years earlier, and his wife M'nn'e was married to his friend D'll. Effectively without a past, Ch'p decided to relocate to Earth, where his fellow Green Lanterns were the only beings who remembered his existence. As a member of the Green Lantern Corps of Earth, Ch'p became good friends with Salakk, Arisia, and John Stewart, although he was initially distrustful of Kilowog. In one of the Corp's first adventures, Ch'p again encountered Doctor Ub'x, who defeated the Green Lanterns through the use of his new weapon, the Sucker Stick. Ub'x, the only other H'lvenite besides Ch'p that remembered the previous timeline, prepared to kill his nemesis, but realized that doing so would destroy the only link he had to his previous life. Ub'x's hesitation broke his concentration long enough for the Green Lanterns to revive. Ch'p confronted his old enemy one-on-one, but Ub'x's control of the Sucker Stick had weakened to the point where he began to fade from existence. Realizing that Ub'x was alone in the Universe like himself, Ch'p used his ring to save his nemesis, and the two buried their differences and became friends. Death When the Central Power Battery on Oa was destroyed, Ch'p was one of the few Green Lanterns whose ring still functioned. Distraught after failing to rebuild his life on H'lven, Ch'p was about to hang himself when his friend Salakk appeared and convinced him to live up to his responsibilities. Salakk remained on H'lven as an advisor and even attended the annual Harvest and Nut Gathering with his friend. Ch'p eventually went into hibernation, reviving in time to sense the return of the Guardians and the rebuilding of the Central Power Battery. Ch'p and Salakk traveled to Oa to ask for reinstatement into the Corps. Salakk was stationed on Oa while Ch'p and John Stewart policed the Mosaic World. While investigating the destruction of the central highway on the Mosaic World, Ch'p was struck and killed by a yellow truck. A ghostly image of Ch'p repeatedly appeared to John Stewart, but the true nature of this manifestation remains unexplained. | Powers = * ** | Abilities = * | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Green Lantern Power Battery ' | Transportation = * 'Flight: Via Power Ring. | Weapons = * Green Lantern Ring ** *** ** ** | Oath = "In brightest day, in blackest night, No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, Beware my power...Green Lantern's light!" | Notes = | Trivia = * A rock group based out of Swansea, Wales, was called "Ch'p Run Roadkill" after the Green Lantern Mosaic issue where Ch'p was killed. The cover of the issue depicted John Stewart yelling "Ch'p, Run!" and the title of the story, "Roadkill". * Hal Jordan gave Ch'p the nickname, "The Little Guy". | Wikipedia = Ch'p | Links = }} Category:Black Lantern Corps members Category:Empowered by Equipment Category:Tail